kevins_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Powers for Ktesios
Offensive #Children of Ktesios have the ability to create a fire sprinkler in their hands that unleashes a continuous blast of water forward. The longer the water blast is held the more energy it drains. #Children of Ktesios can force an opponent to feel as if they are in the safety of home and forget about any possible dangers for a short time, leaving them open to attack. Defensive #Children of Ktesios have the ability to create a drywall, no longer than 2 to 3 times the size of the user that blocks attacks and obscures opponents' movement. #Children of Ktesios have the ability to trap an enemy within enclosed room without a door for entry or exit. The walls of the room are incredibly durable and the room cannot be teleported out of, after a short time the walls will crumble. The target cannot be attacked while they are enclosed in the room, so the power is purely defensive. #Children of Ktesios have the ability to create an invisible welcome mat that can conceal the user for a short period of time. #Children of Ktesios have the ability to conjure a burglar alarm at a target location; when someone comes in range of it, the burglar alarm unleashes a loud beep that will temporarily deafen nearby enemy's ear and leave the user in mental pain. Passive #Children of Ktesios are innately know of the general location of objects they have previously came in contact with (having held for at least a few seconds) and innately know of the exact location of objects they own. #Children of Ktesios are innately stronger when they are inside a building or structure. Supplementary #Children of Ktesios have the ability to create surveillance video eye-bots that captures and broadcasts the surrounding in real time. Only three surveillance cameras can be created at a time and they become disabled if the user goes too far away from it. The child of Ktesios may access the surveillance camera to see its surroundings; but obscuring their sight. Only the user is capable of accessing their surveillance cameras and they cannot access another child of Ktesios' if applicable. #Children of Ktesios can mark a small proximity as "sold", if anyone other than the user breaches the area, the user will be warned. Only three areas can be marked at a time. #Children of Ktesios can create a link with an object; if the object is destroyed while linked, the user receives a slight temporary strength boost and a boost of energy as a recompensation of a damaged piece of property. #Children of Ktesios have the ability to conjure a door on a wall that can instantly transport you to a destination. The destination must be in the user's vision range and the farther apart the two doors are conjured the more energy it drains. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Ktesios can create tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs (Such as animals or golems) and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence; however, only one combative item or semi-living construct can be conjured at a time and it cannot be larger than roughly twice the size of the one that conjured it. The longer they maintain combative items and semi-living constructs, the more it drains their energy, so they are more limited for the time they can keep these things cohesive. The objects are twice as durable and effective if they are a piece of furniture or is an object found in a home. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Ktesios are able to summon a robotic security guard to fight for or defend for them for a short time. The child of Ktesios may choose to summon more than one security guard, no more than a maximum of three, but each additional security guards reduces the strength of all security guards by a fraction (two securities guards each have a half of one's strength, while three security guards each have a third of one's strength). The security guard(s) wield(s) a baton, a taser that can release a shock of electricity to an opponent, and a pepper spray that can be used to temporarily blind an opponent. The user is immobilized while the security guard(s) is/are summoned. The security guard(s) will follow the user's command, but after a short time the security will disappear. After the security guard(s) disappear(s), the user is left extremely drained. 9 Months After Character is Made *''General idea is for the user to transform the surrounding into a house where they control its appearance and layout. All existing powers are enhanced, blah blah''